Es la primera vez
by Lola300
Summary: Atem se escapó de sus quehaceres reales y durante su huida vio "algo" que le causó curiosidad. Quería explicarle a su amigo Mahado lo que vio, pero la única forma de hacerlo era realizarlo. SEALSHIPPING - Mahado x Atem - Shonnen-ai.
¡Hola! Hace tiempo que no publicaba nada de nada. De hecho tengo muchos fanfics que no he actualizado.

Fanfic: One-shot

Es un shonnen-ia de la pareja **Mahado x Atem** del manga/anime de Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi.

Se me ocurrió este fanfic ya que me parece tan tierno su relación cuando eran niños, en el anime mostraron algo y es algo que me enamoró. Además que me encanta este tiempo de la serie, amo Egipto.

Dedicada a mis amigas de Facebook aunque son unas abandonadoras, ¡uhm!

* * *

Un anciano recorría por todo el palacio en busca de un joven príncipe, que se había escapado de sus quehaceres reales. El hombre mayor llamaba alzando su voz, donde muchas criadas y soldados se alarmaban por la inquietante búsqueda al heredo del trono de Egipto.

— ¡Príncipe, ¿dónde está?! — seguía llamándolo ya estresado. El visir se detuvo al ver a un joven discípulo de casi dieciséis años, uno de los sacerdotes sagrados de la corte del faraón, estaba apoyado en la pared con los ojos cerrados, como si meditara o estuviese concentrando su _Kaa_.

—Siamun-sama… —el joven adolescente se inclinó en reverencia hacía el visir del faraón. Llevaba algunos pergaminos ya que regresaba de su entrenamiento con su maestro.

— Menos mal que te veo, Mahado, ¿has visto al príncipe? Se escapó de sus clases.

—No, no lo he visto. — confesó. El hombre mayor suspiró de cansancio y decepción.

—Si lo encuentras, me avisas. —Mahado asintió con una reverencia. Vio como ese hombre, sabio por sus años de vida, se retiraba del sitio, aun llamando al ser que buscaba. Mahado bufó y se acercó a un jarrón grande que estaba a su lado.

—Gracias, Mahado. —Un niño de aproximado diez años, estaba acurrucado dentro de un jarrón, esperando a que el mayor se fuese del lugar.

—Príncipe, ¿por qué se escapó? Hace años que no lo hacía.

—Quería respirar un poco. Eso es todo. —dijo algo cansado. —Estoy algo cansado con todas esas lecciones. —Mahado sabía que el heredero lo habían estado el joven príncipe se levantó, quedando paralizado, con la cabeza cabizbaja. —Mahado…

— ¿Si?

— ¿M-Me…? —Atem mordió su labio inferir, sintiendo un vapor en su rostro. Comenzó a sentir vergüenza por lo que le quería pedir. — ¿Me podrías sacar de aquí? —el mayor no pudo evitar reírse. El príncipe con un sonrojo que se mostraba a simple vista.

Lo sostuvo y lo levantó sacándolo del jarrón. No negaba que el príncipe le inspiraba ternura con esa expresión, sabiendo que era algo orgulloso.

—No se preocupe, príncipe, yo no diré nada. —dijo para tranquilizarlo un poco. —Ni siquiera a Mana. —sabía que esa niña se reiría de él y quería evitar que el príncipe se abochornara más. Estaba al tanto que el heredero al trono se sentía frustrado con su altura, siempre admiraba la suya diciendo que quería ser tan alto como él. Recordaba una conversación que tuvo con él hace años sobre eso.

.

.

 _"_ _Mahado, me gustaría ser tan alto como tú, pero heredé la estatura baja de mi madre."_

 _"_ _¿Por qué quieres ser tan alto como yo, príncipe?"_

 _"_ _Porque mi papá es alto, y es imponente con su estatura. En cambio, yo soy pequeño ¿quién me va a respetar así cuando sea faraón?"_

 _"_ _Pero príncipe, usted aún es un niño y todavía falta para que crezca, y en tal caso que usted sea de baja estatura, su forma de ser es lo que lo va a determinar como rey, no su estatura. El gran faraón es imponente no por su altura, sino por como lleva a cabo sus mandatos en el reino."_

 _._

 _._

No negaba que al recordar eso, se le hizo algo nostálgico, ya que mayormente estaba más tiempo con Atem que ahora, que tanto sus deberes como las de él se multiplicaron.

— ¿Y qué piensa hacer ahora? —preguntó el mayor.

—Mm… —Atem quedó en silencio, pensando en los posibles lugares donde esconderse por ahora. Luego le recordó un lugar del palacio —Acompáñame, Mahado. Ya sabes, a nuestro _lugar secreto_ …

El mayor se rió. Le parecía gracioso que el príncipe haya bautizado así ese lugar del palacio: _Detrás de unos arbustos,_ donde había un gran espacio y un pequeño árbol, podía esconderse ahí y nadie lo encontraba. Él se sentía en cierta forma _libre_. Solo Mana y Mahado sabía de ese lugar donde el príncipe se perdía por horas.

Atem tomó la mano de su amigo y lo llevó hasta allá. El pequeño heredero se sentó en las gramas recostando su espalda en el árbol, mientras Mahado hacía lo mismo, dejando los pergaminos aun lado.

El príncipe vio cómo su acompañante cerraba los ojos, se veía que aún estaba algo cansado por su entrenamiento.

—Mahado —llamó el más joven. —Tengo una curiosidad.

—Dime, príncipe…—Mahado abrió sus ojos y se fijó en él.

—Cuando me escapaba, me topé con un guardia y una criada. Ellos dos hicieron algo… —bajó su mirada, tratando de recordar cada detalle de esa escena. — Y lo disfrutaban.

— ¿Qué es?

—Es que... No sé cómo explicarlo.

—Entonces, muéstremelo.

—Mm… —Atem se levantó y se posicionó delante de Mahado y acercó su rostro hacia la de él. —Cierra los ojos.

—Príncipe, ¿qué hará?

—Mostrarte lo que hicieron.

—Está bien. —con un suspiro cerró sus ojos, confiando en que su príncipe le explicara su curiosidad. El príncipe, por otro lado, no sabía cómo empezar; acomodaba la posición de su cabeza con la de él, recordando cómo la pareja, del que quería imitar, lo hacían. Tocó el rostro de Mahado y con las dos manos lo tomó, haciendo que el mayor se sintiera incómodo y frunciera el ceño, pero Atem no se fijó en eso, sino estaba enfocado en una sola zona de su rostro; miró fijamente esos labios entre abierto y por una extraña razón, sentía como si alguien jugara con su estómago; tragó duro y mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo.

Acercó su rostro hacia él sin dejar de mirarlo, pero si, quería hacer lo que vio cuando esa criada y ese guardia hacían esas acciones que nunca lo había visto; lo que no entendía era porqué lo hacían a escondidas, ¿era malo? No entendía el porqué, pero sabía que su amigo le explicaría si se lo mostraba de esa forma. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se acercó completamente a su rostro, uniendo sus labios con los de él; una unión suave y algo temblorosa. Atem no negaba que le estaba gustando, sentía que estaba más cerca de su amigo que nunca y quería continuar. Por otro lado, Mahado abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos; estaba muy sorprendido por las acciones de su príncipe, nunca se había imaginado que esto iba a ocurrir. No sabía cómo reaccionar porque no quería herirlo ni humillarlo. Estaba muy sonrojado, no imaginó que haría eso, respiraba algo rápido y su estómago le apretaba.

Atem abrió los ojos y vio como Mahado lo miraba algo atónico. Creyó que había hecho algo malo y se separó de sus labios rápidamente, sintiendo que su amigo estaba reprobando tales acciones. Desvió su mirada algo avergonzada, pero su distancia hacia el rostro era algo corta. Vio como Mahado tocó sus labios y cómo se sonrojó aún más.

— ¿P-Por qué lo hizo?

— ¿Hice algo malo?

—Claro que no, príncipe, pero…

—Porque quisiera hacerlo de nuevo. —ignoró todo lo demás, lo había disfrutado y entendió ahora por qué la criada y el guardia lo hacían.

—N-No debería.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—No es malo, es solo que… —dio una pausa. —Eso es para las personas que se aman.

—Pero yo te quiero, Mahado.

—Es un tipo amor diferente.

— Mm… ¿Como la de mi padre y mi madre? Él siempre me dice que la extraña. —dice algo melancólico, recordando que su madre murió y que casi no tiene recuerdos de ella. Mahado sabía esos sentimientos y no quería entristecerlo.

—Sí, ese amor. —afirmó. Luego suspiró un poco para saber cómo explicarle algo complicado. —Pero, no es bueno que lo hagamos entre nosotros, porque… Somos hombres.

—No veo la diferencia; el amor es amor y no le veo lo malo, no importa lo demás si amas a alguien y eres feliz con esa persona, Mahado —dijo Atem con determinación. El mayor había olvidado que el príncipe poseía una sabiduría innata, que él miraba más allá de las costumbres y las creencias de su país y cultura, algo que le hacía sentir orgulloso y admiración hacia él, y estaba más que nunca seguirlo hasta el final, porque sabía que con ese pensamiento, llegaría ser un gran rey qué destacaría a sus antepasados.

—Pero no es correcto, príncipe.

—Hm… —desvió su mirada. —Está bien, si no quieres que lo haga de nuevo contigo, no lo volveré hacer.

Por alguna extraña razón, se sintió mal al ver los ojos de Atem como si se hubiese decepcionado, no le gustaba verlo así, sin embargo, era _necesario_ aclararle ese punto.

— _¡Príncipe!_ —Llamaba un desesperado anciano que llevaba tiempo buscándolo. Atem suspiró y se levantó.

—Creo que es hora de volver a mis deberes. —miró por última vez a su amigo antes de volver a sus quehaceres reales. —Perdóname, Mahado, te prometo que no lo haré más.

—No te preocupes, príncipe, no tengo nada que perdonarte. —dijo sintiéndose orgulloso de él. Atem le sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, se sentía algo avergonzado, pero era Mahado, nunca podría juzgarlo. Dio una gran respiración tratando de asimilar que volvería a sus aburridos quehaceres, y salió corriendo detrás del visir para alcanzarlo.

Mahado quedó sentado aún debajo del árbol, esperando que su estómago se tranquilizara, lo sentía contraído que de alguna forma no le agradaba mucho, y su corazón palpitaba más rápido que de costumbre, aún se mantenía un sonrojo en el rostro de Mahado y volvió a tocar sus labios…

.

 _Era su primer beso, y se lo había dado el príncipe…_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Tendrá una segunda parte, y ya está casi listo.

Atem aquí tiene 10 años y Mahado 16 años.


End file.
